


Temptation

by fairyeyes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a simple vampire with simple needs. Bella is my first, my one, my only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This is my first vignette in a long while. This is also my first Twilight fanfic so I hope it's enjoyable and, um, in character. Please review if you enjoyed this vignette of mine. ♥

It’s no secret that I love Bella. Even though my heart hadn’t beaten in 100 odd years or so, I feel like it would start any day. If my blood could boil for all the anger and jealousy I had to endure, it certainly would. Instead, the puppet of this body has more power now that the strings of mortality of God, my puppeteer, had been cut from it. I have the freedom to do more than I could ever do in my human life.

I could offer her my soul, but we vampires don’t have one. I could only offer my bodily protection. I only wish I could offer more. It’s not fair. How can an empty shell love like it once used to? The only urge I understand. The only primal and essential emotion I could possibly feel around her is hunger. Hunger for her blood or hunger for her love, I could never be sure. I simply cannot be around the ordinary girl.

Oh, I can’t tell you how much I ache without my precious Bella. Although I fear the worst for her if I stay around her. Other vampires would hunt for her and there could be a time where I didn’t make it in time. There would be a time one day that I would be too late. I sometimes would curse her mortality. I wished I could only be human to actually be able to die for her. A person can only die once. I’ve died before I knew her – I don’t know how I done it before. I adore her yet I envy her.

I am a simple vampire with simple needs. Bella is my first, my one, my only. I will go to the ends of the earth for her. I wish I could spend eternity with her. Although I do fear the worst for her if I would stay around her. Even then, though, Bella is so accident-prone. She needs my protection. This is one dilemma I have to deal with on my own.

I see the beauty of Rosalie and Alice. I’ve known Alice since my creation and yet I see her as my sister. Carlisle told me that I was an only child. My mother’s dying wish was for me to live. I was sure she didn’t want me to live like this, but yet here I am. Rosalie on the other hand was created just for me. We’ve tried to be together but she isn’t the one for me. She didn’t occupy my mind and my figurative heart as much as Bella did. She didn’t strike me odd one way or another. Her mind was an open book and frankly, there were some things I didn’t want to know. I’m just glad she found Emmett. I knew she was jealous of Bella when she first met her. I didn’t think anything of it. My mind was filled with nothing but Bella.

I cannot tell you how much I want to be with her. I’ve defied God just by being this monstrosity. I don’t blame Carlisle – Lord only knew how many times he tried to permanently leave this earth. He didn’t ask us to live this way – it was the only way to live.

What’s one more sin? I’m quite sure St. Peter passed judgment on my human soul. I’m sure my human soul is at peace. It’s my body that has a mind of its own.

I could only pray for the future the few times I’m far away from my precious Bella. I pray I could keep control as long as she chooses to stay by my side.

 

 

  
_Our Father, who art in heaven_

_Hallowed by they name._

_Thy kingdom come,_

_They will be done on earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil. Amen._


End file.
